Main - main
by chenma
Summary: Hanya kisah percintaan main - main. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_"Aku sudah menemukan yang baru kok." ungkap ku masih dengan seringaian yang semakin kentara._

_"Mwo? Jinjja? Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka._

_"KAU! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak ku sambil menyeringai evil._

_"Dasar gila!" ujarnya tak kalah keras._

_Kemudian kami tertawa. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tak suka dari penumpang lain di bus._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**MAIN - MAIN**

.

.

.

Cast: Baekhyun and other

Rating: T

Length: 1755 words

A/N: ini kisah ku dengan sedikit banyak pengeditan. Tadinya aku ingin memakai Suho sebagai _cast_ utama, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sama gilanya dengan ku. Juga fanfic ini ku persembahkan untuk adik ku, Diana Anisti.

.

.

.

Cling.

Aku membuka _lock handphone_ ku. Ada _one message_ dari Kyungsoo.

Baekkie-ah jadi mampir ke flat ku tidak?

Berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalas—

Oke, do'akan busnya datang cepat, ne?

_Sent_.

Oke sip ..

Setelah membaca balasan terakhir dari Kyungsoo, ku lihat lagi pantulan diri ku di cermin. Memastikan tidak ada cacat atau tidak _matching_ dengan setelan pakaian ku hari ini.

_Perfect_.

Setelahnya, ku hampiri umma yang sedang ber_gossip_ ria dengan tetangga. Ah selalu seperti itu kalau sudah berkumpul.

"Umma, aku berangkat!" Ku cium punggung tangannya dan tak lupa memberikan sedikit senyum perpisahan kepada 'teman - teman _gossip_' umma sebelum akhirnya berangkat untuk menuntut ilmu.

...

Mungkin Kyungsoo benar - benar mendoakan ku. Tidak sampai lima menit aku berdiri menunggu di halte, bus yang akan ku tumpangi semakin dekat ke halte.

Bus sedikit sepi pagi itu. Sekitar jam delapan lewat dua puluh. Aku duduk di dekat pintu, sedikit merapatkan sweater yang ku pakai akibat dari hembusan _AC_ dari bus. Ah iya, Seoul sedang memasuki musim dingin jadi wajar saja kalau hembusan _AC_ yang tidak seberapa itu cukup untuk membuat badan ku menggigil.

Tidak sampai setengah jam perjalanan, aku sudah sampai di halte depan kampus ku. Aku turun dari bus dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Kyungsoo. Memberitahukan bahwa aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke_flat_nya. Yap, Kyungsoo anak rantau dan ia tinggal di _flat_ yang dekat dengan kampus.

Tok tok tok

Ku ketuk pintu berwarna coklat di depan ku sebelum memutar kenopnya dan membukanya. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, toh kami sudah enam bulan lebih berteman dan malah aku akan kena omel Kyungsoo kalau masih malu - malu jika sedang berkunjung ke _flat_ mungilnya.

"Ah Baekkie kau sudah datang?" Serunya sambil membetulkan kerah kemejanya yang sedikit terlipat.

"Nde." Sahutku singkat, "wah Chen akan kuliah pagi juga?" Tanyaku _excited_ saat melihat Chen—teman satu flat Kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah berdadan. Maklum, kami ini 'kan mahasiswa kelas non regular, jadi sangat menakjubkan kaalau dapat jadwal kuliah pagi.

"Aku hanya bersiap - siap. Kuliah ku hari ini dimulai dari siang."

"Hei Baekkie-ah aku punya cerita saat kemarin kau tak masuk." Aku duduk bersedekap di sebelah Chen yang tengah mengutak - atik _handphone_nya. Memasang wajah penasaran pada Kyungsoo yang akan mulai bercerita.

"Kemarin Kang _sonsangnim_ menerangkan kontrak kuliahnya. Kau tau 'kan? Kita tidak boleh pakai celana _jeans_, atau kaus saat jam kuliahnya. Kalau mau aman pakai yang berkerah. Lalu rambut tidak boleh gondrong, ah dia dosen yang banyak aturan tapi mengasyikkan!"

"Yap dan yang yeoja tidak boleh pakai _jeans_ ketat, _lagging_ dilarang dipakai dikelasnya. Pasti para _yeoja_ itu mendumel deh." tambah ku yang memang mendapt gossip peraturan Kang sonsangnim dari beberapa mahasiswa yang pernah diajar olehnya.

"Semoga kita betah selama beberapa bulan kedepan diajar olehnya." doanya yang diamini oleh ku dan Chen.

"Oiya, aku juga punya cerita!" Seru ku bersemangat ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Nanti saja ceritanya di jalan, kita hampir telat. Kami duluan ya Chen-ah." Setelah tersenyum dan berpamitan pada Chen, aku dan Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke kampus karena jam sudah menjukkan pukul sembilan.

...

"Ah Choi _sonsangnim_ tidak bisa dihubungi. Payah! Kalau tau begini lebih baik tadi kita main - main dulu di _flat_ ku." Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dihentak - hentakkan kakinya ke jalanan. Aku hanya berguman dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oiya, tadi katanya mau cerita? Sekarang saja, toh kita tidak akan telat 'kan?" Ia memasukkan kembali _handphone pink_nya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_nya dan mulai memasang wajah aku-siap-mendengarkan-ceritamu pada ku.

"Aku memimpikannya." ucapku, sedikit menunduk. Memperhatikan ikatan tali sepatu ku yang sedikit longgar.

"Kau memimpikannya? Wow! Lalu?"

"Tidak spesial, hanya dia yang mengajak ku ke sebuah rak berisi komik. Aku yakin sih itu toko buku, tapi setelahnya aku mimpi aneh, sedikit menyeramkan." ujar ku sedikit merinding mengingat bayangan mimpi ku semalam.

"Dia pecinta _anime_ sekali ya?" Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa dan aku hanya tersenyum, "itu tandanya kau berjodoh dengannya." lanjutnya.

"Tidak begitu, Kyungsoo. Aku baru memimpikannya sekali, itu saja tidak jelas." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu ku, mungkin memberi kekuatan.

"Tapi kalau jodoh 'kan tidak kemana, ne?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, nanti akhirnya malah 'memang tidak jodoh'." Dan aku tertawa garing sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, miris.

...

"Haaaiiii..." aku dan Kyungsoo berteriak heboh. Sesampainya di kampus, kami langsung menghampiri Tao, Luhan dan teman lain yang sedang duduk di pelataran jurusan elektro.

"Hei kita hari ini pakai baju sama loh! Warna putih! Yeaayy." Luhan berteriak heboh. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Ya ampun padahal kita ngga janjian loh!" Kali ini Tao yang bersuara.

"Kita sehati yeeaayy.." ungkap ku ceria lalu memeluk Luhan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo. Persis seperti _teletubbies_.

Ya begitulah kami, kalau sudah berkumpul akan selalu heboh walau cuma karena hal kecil. Ah memang pantas teman sekelas menamai kami _gank_ hore, selalu ceria, heboh, dan berisik.

"Baekkie-ah kenapa kemarin tidak masuk?" Itu Chanyeol. Ia juga salah satu teman terbaik ku. Terkadang juga ikut gila bersama _gank_ ku.

"Hujan deras dari pagi sampai sore, haha ... waeyo? Kau kangen ya?" Goda ku.

"Ne, kok tau sih? Ya ampun kita memang sehati ya." Dan kami tertawa, juga tiga teman ku yang lain.

"Eh Baekkie tau ngga sih? Kan Chanyeol telat ngisi jadwal kuliahnya eh dia PIP-nya jadi dapet yang jam sore." Lapor Luhan dengan wajah sedih, begitu pun Chanyeol.

"Yah kok bisa sih? Kita ngga sekelas lagi dong beb? Yah gak bisa pulang bareng lagi deh." Aku menundukkan kepala ku, ikut bersedih.

"Gwenchana. Kan yang penting walau ngga sekelas, hati kita tetap dekat beb."

"Uuwoo cieee ... suiit suiitt .. aahh ngiri nih ngiri ..." Tao dan Kyungsoo berseru dengan memasang tampang bete. Sedangkan aku dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

Tidak, ini bukan sungguhan. Kami hanya main - main. Itu sudah biasa dan memang itu hobi kami kalau sedang kumpul. Pura - pura menjalin hubungan khusus padahal hanya untuk candaan. Semua tau itu, maksud ku, aku, Chanyeol, dan tiga teman dekat ku. Aku dan Chanyeol memang suka bertingkah mesra tapi itu hanya main - main. Karena baik aku, Chanyeol, dan tiga teman ku itu tau kalau hati ku ini untuk siapa dan mereka benar - benar tau itu.

...

"Kau tau? Kris dengan Suho sudah jadian loh!" kelas terakhir sudah selesai lima belas menit lalu. Kini aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol untuk pulang. Rumah kami searah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Tentu saja dengan diiringi "ciee pulang bareng", "Hei tiang listrik, jagain temen gue yang manis ini yah!", "digandeng dong tangannya" dan blablabla lainnya sebelum akhirnya kami berjalan berduaan dengan tenang ke halte.

"Oiya? Kapan? Memang Kris sudah benar - benar move on dari Tao?" Tanya ku dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Ku rasa iya, kau tau 'kan kalau sebenarnya Suho sudah menyukai Kris dari dulu? Lagi pula Tao bukannya sedang dekat dengan Kai?" Aku hanya menggindikkan bahu, menunjukkan ketidaktahuan ku—lebih tepatnya pura - pura tidak tau karena Tao memang kisah cintanya paling rumit di antara kami—_gank_ hore.

Aku dan Chanyeol terus mengobrol dan berhenti sejenak ketika seseorang yang sedang ku hilangkan aura kehadirannya dari sekitar ku tertangkap oleh kedua iris mata ku.

"Hei." Sapanya.

"Eh Sehun-ah." Aku hanya diam, tak merespon. Lalu membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengobrol bersamanya.

Oh Sehun, namja yang ku kagumi. Namja yang ku sukai bahkan yang baru tadi malam ku mimpikan. Namja selalu membuat ku galau dengan diamnya ia di kelas. Dia tidak akan buka suara kalau benar - benar diperlukan untuk menyumbangkan suaranya. Aku tidak tau kenapa, mungkin suaranya itu memiliki _quota_? Ckck ..

Aku melirik padanya yang sedang tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Aku akui, rasa itu masih ada. Bahkan menurut ku susah sekali menghilangkannya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, setelah sebulan liburan-yang membosankan kemarin, aku merindukannya. Sangat. Bahkan sempat terbesit rasa khawatir akan kondisi kesehatannya karena ia bilang ia sakit di_account socmed_nya.

"Aish Sehun-ah kau mengganggu kami yang sedang berduaan!" Omel ku padanya. Ia hanya diam, tapi Chanyeol masih tetap tertawa.

Bukan, ini bukan sungguhan. Hanya taktik untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dan kegugupan ku akan kehadirannya.

"Jinjja? Bukannya aku yang mengganggu?" Aku melirik Chanyeol tidak percaya. Apa - apaan dia itu? Bukannya mendukung 'kemesraan' ini seperti biasa malah menjatuhkan ku.

"A-aniyo. Kau 'kan pacar ku. Jadi Sehun yang mengganggu." Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku keras. Sesekali mata ku melirik ke arah Sehun yang tetap diam.

_Dasar bodoh! Beri respon dong! Ish menyebalkan -__-.

"Ah kita harus terpisah, pai Sehunnie~" Chanyeol berdadah ria ke Sehun dan aku tetap masa bodoh-wa;au sebenarnya mata ini tak berhenti melakukan kegiatan melirik wajahnya yang putih bagai porselen itu.

...

"Kau sudah benar - benar mau _move on_ dari dia ya?" Aku tidak langsung menjawab, mata ku masih fokus melihat ke ujung jalan tempat di mana Sehun yang berbelok menuju _flat_nya.

Aku melirik Chanyeol sebentar, ia hanya memandangi layar _handphone_nya. Aku jdi teringat 'kemesraan' kami tadi siang. Seingat ku, Sehun ada di sana. Dia juga bergabung bersama kami tapi dia tidak ikut tertawa. Dia juga tidak merespon atas 'kemesraan' kami.

Aku menghembuskan napas, kecewa.

"Aku sudah _move on_. Lelah menggalauin dia terus menerus, Chanyeol." Jawabku, akhirnya.

"Aduh Byunbaek bahasa mu, haha ... Sudah jangan dipikirkan! Kalau _move on_ membuat mu lebih baik ya jalani saja. Toh masih banyak _namja_ di luar sana" Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi detik berikutnya seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir ku.

"Aku sudah menemukan yang baru kok." ungkap ku masih dengan seringaian yang semakin kentara.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka.

"KAU! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak ku sambil menyeringai _evil_.

"Dasar gila!" ujarnya tak kalah keras.

Kemudian kami tertawa. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tak suka dari penumpang lain di bus.

Inilah yang dinamakan hubungan main - main. Melakukannya bebas dengan siapa saja . Bertingkah mesra tanpa benar - benar ada ikatan. Membuat ku selalu bahagia tanpa harus menyandang status 'pacaran' yang mengekang dan membatasi pergaulan. Tak peduli kalau ini hanya kebohongan belaka dan membuat orang lain berpikir ini benar – benar adalah hubungan serius. Bahkan kalau pun Sehun yang berpikir begitu. Toh malah bagus, biar dia tau rasanya bagaimana dilanda rasa aneh menyesatkan bernama 'galau'. Aku suka bermain – main dan suka dengan hubungan main – main ini.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

"_Xiumin-ah kau menyewa flat?" tanyanya membuka percakapan. Seingat Baekhyun, Xiumin adalah satu dari beberapa temannya yang berasal dari luar Seoul, jadi dia berpikir kalau Xiumin juga menyewa flat dan tinggal di sana selama kuliah. Ya pertanyaan yang juga bertujuan untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang di belakangnya._

"_Tidak, aku pulang ke rumah ahjumma ku."_

"_Oh, naik motor bersama Yixing?"_

"_Tidak, naik motor masing – masing." Itu Yixing. Dia yang menyahuti, "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang bersama?"_

"_Iya, naik bis."_

"_Searah?"_

"_Bukan hanya searah, kita juga sehati." Jawab Baekhyun diselingi dengan tawa._

"_Searah untuk ke pelaminan." Itu Chanyeol yang menjawab. Ia juga menjawabnya dengan tawa. Yixing dan Xiumin bergumam 'dasar gombal' kemudian ikutan tertawa._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Main – main**

.

.

.

Pair: ChanBaek, HunBaek

Rating: T

Disclaimer: EXO dan BAP punya agensi, tapi cerita ini murni punya ku.

A/N: setelah ku baca ulang, begitu banyak typo dan cinta main – main ini terus berlanjut. Anggaplah ini sebagai sequel atau mungkin chapter ke-dua. Sedikit cerita nyata yang dicampur dengan ke-random-an otak ku. Menggombal bersama pasangan main – main ku sungguh mengasyikkan tapi begitu susah ketika menuliskannya ke dalam sebuah fanfic.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi dan menekan tombol kecil di bagian atas benda itu. Ia mendesah setelah melihat empat digit angka yang terpisah oleh tanda titik dua di layar benda persegi panjang itu.

13:30.

Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk BoA _sonsangsnim_ menjelaskan tentang bilangan _real_ dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan mata kuliah kalkulus hari ini.

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, ia sudah tidak betah berada didalam kelas yang penuh dengan lebih dari tujuh puluh mahasiswa itu. Ia ingin waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan BoA sonsangnim menyudahi proses belajar mengajar secepatnya. Ia sudah mengantuk, ditambah perutnya yang berbunyi 'kruk kruk' setiap lima menit sekali dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya mengeluarkan kekehan geli yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_nya menatap dendam BoA _sonsangnim_ yang masih betah berdiri berlama – lama di depan kelas. Ia mengutuk pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan dosen tercantiknya itu. Bibirnya bergerak, membentuk beberapa kata yang-kembali- membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

Lima menit berlalu dan kelas tetap hening. BoA _sonsangnim_ menghela napas sebelum kembali mengoceh kembali dan akhirnya kelas dengan mata kuliah kalkulus siang itu selesai.

.

"Ya ampun aku hampir mati kelaparan tadi." Keluh Baekhyun saat ia dan _gank_nya berkumpul saat istirahat—tepatnya pergantian jam.

"Memangnya kau tak makan dulu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba datang.

"Tidak, kau 'kan gak menyuruh ku makan." Jawabnya dengan _pout_ menyebalkan.

"Aih ternyata Chanyeol bukan pacar yang perhatian." Celetuk Tao sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Seperti pura – pura tidak sadar kalau perkataannya itu membuat Chanyeol memandanginya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Pulsaku baru saja habis dan—"

"Alasan!" kali ini Luhan yang bergumam. Berbeda dengan Tao, dia langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah memainkan laptopnya.

"Tap—"

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar." Sergah Baekhyun lalu menggiring Chanyeol menjauh dari temannya yang agak berlebihan itu.

Baekhyun memilih duduk dipelataran depan gedung jurusannya. Ia hanya memandangi teman – temannya yang mulai tertawa. Sesekali jauh dari mereka tidak apa, terkadang selalu dekat dengan mereka hampir membuatnya gila dan merasa terpojokan.

"Baekhyun-ah mana pajak jadiannya?" Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Zelo dan Daehyun berdiri sambil menengadahkan tangannya padanya. Keningnya berkerut; tidak mengerti.

"Kemarin kalian jadian 'kan? Mana pajak jadiannya? Cie yang suap – suapan di kantin. Ya ampun, aku iri sekali." Kini alis Baekhyun yang bertaut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Daehyun padanya.

"Hah? Jadian? Dengan sia—"

"Tidak ada pajak jadian dari kami, mintalah pada Tao, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat ke atas kemudian bergoyang untuk mengusir Zelo dan Daehyun yang mem_pout_kan bibir mereka.

"Kalian yang jadian kenapa kami yang mentraktir?" itu Tao, tiga orang yang disebutkan namanya oleh Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang Zelo dan Daehyun—ntah sejak kapan.

"Ini zaman maju, _cupid_ yang mentraktir. Haha ..." Chanyeol tertawa puas tapi Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. Ya ampun, kok dia jadi bodoh sih?

"Enak saja. Mana bisa begitu!" dan detik berikutnya, Chanyeol, Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Zelo, dan Daehyun mulai berdebat soal siapa yang mentraktir untuk pajak jadian—bohong-bohongan- Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

Pukul 14.30.

Seharusnya Kim sonsangnim sudah datang sepuluh menit yang lalu dan mengajarkan mata kuliah Pengantar Ilmu Pendidikan pada kelas Baekhyun siang menjelang sore ini. Tapi, sudah sepuluh yang menit yang lalu juga, dosen muda itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Parahnya, Baekhyun dan teman – temannya juga tidak tahu ruang kelas mana yang harus mereka pakai karena ruang kelas yang biasa mereka pakai dilarang dipakai oleh pihak universitas karena ada hal yang lebih penting; sidang tugas akhir.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat seluruh isi kelas yang didalamnya terdapat lima puluh lebih mahasiswa tengah melakukan hal _random_; bermain kartu remi, _game online_ dilaptop, ber_gossip_, dan hal _random_ lainnya.

Tapi dari semua objek itu, hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pujaan hatinya; Oh Sehun.

Objeknya tengah berdiam diri dikursinya. Kakinya sesekali bergerak. Oh, sedang mendengarkan musik ternyata.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya. Ia tersenyum miris ketika mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tak mengobrol dengan pangeran hatinya itu. Seminggu? Dua minggu? Dua bulan? Ah mungkin lebih. Sedihnya, itu pun berkomunikasi lewat _social media_, bukan berbicara dari mulut ke mulut. Ya ampun, menyedihkan sekali dirinya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah." Ia tersentak. Terkejut ketika mendapati objek yang sedari tadi dipandanginya kini sudah ada di depannya—dua puluh sentimeter. Jantungnya berdegup—walau tak terlalu kencang. Tapi itu membuatnya cukup takut—kalau ternyata Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya terus memandanginya.

"Ya?" responnya—setelah berhasil menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Catatan kalkulus kamu tadi lengkap gak? Aku pinjem dong!" Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Merasa terselamatkan.

"Iya. Mau pinjam sekarang atau setelah PIP?"

"Terserah."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. Ya, mungkin.

"Sekarang saja deh." Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak elit di lantai. Membuka perlahan retsletingnya dan mengeluarkan binder berukuran 13 x 20 sentimeter miliknya dan memberikannya ke Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dan mulai mencatat bagian yang dirasanya belum ia tulis di bindernya. Sesekali ia bergumam kemudian menatap lekat – lekat tulisan Baekhyun dan dirinya. Mungkin menyamakannya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Yang ini bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Mana yang Y dan mana yang X?" Baekhyun menggeser sedikit kursinya agar lebih bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud Sehun—walau sepertinya itu terlihat seperti ia yang ingin lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun mencerna tulisannya dan pertanyaan Sehun sebentar. Otaknya mem_flashback_ ocehan BoA _sonsangnim_nya di kelas kalkulus tadi.

"Oh, yang X ini yang atas dan Y ini yang bawah. Misal X-nya itu 2, lalu masukkan ke persamaan ini lalu dapat hasil Y-nya segini. Begitu." Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan takut – takut. Ia takut kalau ternyata yang dijelaskannya itu membuat Sehun bingung.

Tapi ternyata tidak, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sehun juga mencoba mengerjakan langsung soal latihan yang ia tanya dengan metode yang diajarkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan hasilnya benar. Lega sekali rasanya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sehun sambil menutup binder Baekhyun dan mengembalikannya. Terbesit rasa kecewa dihati Baekhyun. Ia ingin Sehun bertanya lagi walau ia tak yakin ia bisa menjawabnya. Atau sekedar mengobrol hal kecil seperti tentang film horror terbaru mungkin. Atau tentang _boyband_ kesukaan mereka—yang ntah kapan _comeback_nya.

"Ngg—"

"Yak Baekkie kau selingkuh!" Baekhyun dan Sehun mendongak berbarengan. Sepasang bola mata mereka melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang menempel di kedua sisi pinggangnya; marah.

"E-eh aku—"

"Jam tangan mu mana?" potongnya lagi. Sepertinya Chanyeol suka memotong ucapan orang.

"Hah? Jam tangan?" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya juga menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya kelas semakin berisik, membuat telinganya tidak menangkap jelas pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"Jam tangan warna biru yang selalu kau pakai itu! Mana? Kok tidak dipakai?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kiri Baekhyun agak tinggi. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang hampa; tak mengenakan apa – apa.

"O-oh itu ..." bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian, "tertinggal di kamar mandi dan setelah aku balik dari kantin untuk mengambilnya eh sudah tidak ada. Diambil orang, mungkin."

"Aish itu 'kan tanda cinta kita." Baekhyun ingin tertawa, apalagi melihat wajah datar Sehun di sebelahnya. Ia jadi teringat perdebatan teman – temannya tadi soal pajak jadian—bohong-bohongannya- dengan Chanyeol. Mereka menanggapinya dengan serius sekali—juga hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Nanti aku beli lagi deh." Ucapnya dengan senyum penuh kegembiraan—mungkin karena melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin datar dan atmosfer yang mulai terasa aneh di sekitarnya.

"Secepatnya ya beb. Kan itu jam couple. Bahannya sama, warnanya sama, ya biar punyaku digital dan punyamu memakai jarum yang bergerak. Tapi itu menunjukkan kalau cinta kita itu—"

"Iya beb, nanti aku beli deh. Yang digital juga kalau perlu." Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak – bahak. Ia benar – benar merasa seperti memenangkan sebuah taruhan. Chanyeol menjiwai perannya—bahkan melebihi dirinya. Cinta main – main yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Dan jangan selingkuh juga." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Menggiring Chanyeol untuk berkumpul dengan tiga teman gilanya—Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo- di pojok ruang kelas.

Lihat? Bahkan ia lupa bahwa ia sangat ingin mengobrol dengan Sehun tadi.

.

"Sudah jangan dilihat." Tegur Chanyeol saat Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan Kai tepat setengah meter di belakang mereka. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang—masih di area universitas. Kim _sonsangnim_ hanya datang dan mengajar sebentar kemudian menyuruh lebih dari lima puluh mahasiswa itu untuk pulang. Sepertinya dosen muda itu sedang _badmood_—ntah karena apa.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. Oh, ditambah Yixing dan Xiumin yang berjalan berdua di depan mereka.

"Xiumin-ah kau menyewa _flat_?" tanyanya membuka percakapan. Seingat Baekhyun, Xiumin adalah satu dari beberapa temannya yang berasal dari luar Seoul, jadi dia berpikir kalau Xiumin juga menyewa _flat_ dan tinggal di sana selama kuliah. Ya pertanyaan yang juga bertujuan untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang di belakangnya.

"Tidak, aku pulang ke rumah _ahjumma_ ku."

"Oh, naik motor bersama Yixing?"

"Tidak, naik motor masing – masing." Itu Yixing. Dia yang menyahuti, "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang bersama?"

"Iya, naik bis."

"Searah?"

"Bukan hanya searah, kita juga sehati." Jawab Baekhyun diselingi dengan tawa.

"Searah untuk ke pelaminan." Itu Chanyeol yang menjawab. Ia juga menjawabnya dengan tawa. Yixing dan Xiumin bergumam 'dasar gombal' kemudian ikutan tertawa.

**FIN**


End file.
